


It was that kind of party

by Lizzie_Libertine



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, Hot, M/M, Multi, Omnisexual, One Shot, Pansexual, Polysexual, Sexy Times, Short, Threesome, fmm, mfm, mmf, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Libertine/pseuds/Lizzie_Libertine
Summary: That scene from AnitpastoReimagined from it's NOT that kind of partyto It IS that kind of partySexy times ensue





	It was that kind of party

**Author's Note:**

> This is what should have happened.

Anthony looked down at his plate, then at Bedelia's. His knife and fork were in his hand, ready to tuck into the delicious feast that Hannibal had prepared for them.

"Are you avoiding meats?" He asked her with narrowed eyes.

Hannibal looked up from his Antipasto, catching the fear in Bedelia's eyes as she stuttered for an appropriate response. She wet her lips, dropping her gaze to the extravagant salad in front of her. 

"I-" She began, "I'm trying not to eat anything with a central nervous system." 

Chewing on the inside of his cheeks, Hannibal resisted the urge to chuckle. He watched as Bedelia took up a single rocket leaf on her fork and placed it in her mouth demurely. She was so sensitive. If she just tried what he had prepared, he had no doubt she would enjoy it just as much as he did. Still, he wasn't one to force a woman to do anything she didn't want to do. That would just be rude. 

Scoffing lightly, Anthony continued.

"Oysters, acorns, and Marsala," he said with a nod towards her plate. "That's what the ancient Roman's used to feed the animals to improve their flavour."

Taking up his goblet, he took a sip of the wine but it did little to disguise the smirk playing about his lips.

Bedelia swallowed hard, allowing her eyes to meet Hannibal's once again. They were sparkling and his eye lids wrinkled a little. Hannibal cocked his and licked his lips as he continued to eat, knowing well, he would not have to interject. Well, if this man wasn't the most entertaining person he had come across in Italy so far, he didn't know who was. Yes, he could indeed have some fun with the gentleman. At least for the time being.

"My husband has a very sophisticated pallet," Bedelia said carefully, looking directly at Anthony. "He's very particular about how I taste."

Hannibal's pulse quickened. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Bedelia was being purposely coquettish. He continued to shew his meal thoroughly, quite liking where this evening was heading already, even if it wasn't how he had planned it. Anthony continued to stare at the sophisticated blonde, then moved his dark eyes onto Hannibal. Remaining silent, never once allowing the smile on his lips to waiver, he allowed Anthony's thoughts to run wild. 

Anthony turned once again to Bedelia who was doing her best to remain focused on her plate. 

"Is it that kind of party?" He asked her directly in a husky voice.

Hannibal looked at Bedelia, awaiting her answer. After all, this was all her doing. After a pregnant pause, it became clear to Hannibal, that his fake wife wasn't going to answer. He looked at Anthony, with raised eyebrows.

"No," he said, a little dejected that Bedelia hadn't carried on her charade, just as it was getting interesting. "It's not that kind of party."

Bedelia took a deep breath, her eyes boring into Hannibal.

"No, it really isn't," she agreed, going back to her salad.

Hannibal watched, fascinated at the smile Anthony wore dampened a little. He took down some more wine.

"Shame, you were both suddenly so fascinating," he said wistfully.

A tingle ran up Hannibal's spine and he felt a twitch in his cock. Something he'd not felt in a while. Of course, he'd had sex with Bedelia on many occasions in Italy, but that was more of an arrangement. A way to let off steam at the end of the day. Hannibal studied Anthony. He was handsome, in a British Lecturer kind of fashion but he was interesting and soundly intelligent too which was where Hannibal's passions for choosing a partner of any kind solely laid. Yes, Anthony was certainly interesting enough for what Hannibal was planning.

Hanibal wiped his mouth on his pristine napkin, knowing well that he didn't need to. Standing up, he picked up his glass of Marsala and raised it to his lips. He moved over to Anthony who placed his knife and fork down in the middle of his plate. He too wiped his mouth and looked up at Hannibal who was standing just behind him, still nursing his glass of wine. Goose pimples prickled up his arms. He knew Bedelia was watching him intently, he could see her heart fluttering in that milky white neck of hers. Anthony looked serious now but he too never took his eyes off Hannibal.

bending low, Hannibal's free hand snaked out and clasped around Anthony's throat. He stiffened visibly but relaxed when Hannibal pressed forward further and planted his lips on Anthony's. Hannibal pushed his tongue passed his teeth and laved at the inside of the other man's mouth. He heard Bedelia make soft snort as he delved further into Anthony's mouth. Thier tongues danced against one another as Hannibal tightened his grip around Anthony's throat. Hannibal released the dark haired man only when he heard Bedelia's chair screech across the wooden floor.

He straightened up, smirking. Bedelia leant against the edge of the table, her arms folded across her chest. Hannibal took a sip of his drink, his other hand on Anthony's shoulder. His cheeks were turning pink and he cleared his throat but remained silent otherwise. She stared at them both, her mouth agape. Hannibal willed away the need to laugh at her coyness now. She had started it. Leaning past Anthony, he placed his glass on the table. 

Guiding Anthony out of his seat, he turned him to face him and placed a hand either side of his face. Once again, Hannibal devoured Anthony's mouth. Anthony's arms slide around Hannibal's waist and pulled him close against him. Hannibal was pleased and a little surprised to find that Anthony was already hard and his substantial erection was grinding against him. Hannibal continued to gaze at the reddening Bedelia out of the corner of his eye as he kissed the other man passionately. 

Hannibal released Anthony who gasped in breaths as though he had just run a marathon. Hannibal turned the other man around and pressed himself flush against the back of him, his waking cock nestled nicely between his arse cheeks. Hannibal placed his hands on his hips, digging his fingers into the skin a little. Resting his head on Anthony's shoulder, he addressed Bedelia again.

"Observe or participate?"


End file.
